What just happened
by IceKit
Summary: After a party the night before, Roxas wakes up in Axel's bed. He freaks. Read more to understand. [Yaoi RxA DxZ XxS etc.] Warnings inside.


**This story has multiple obvious pairings, some slight character bashing and a whole shit-load of OOCness, but blame the authors, Haru and Icekit, not the characters.**

_Haru:_ I wrote it, I LOVE YOU ROXAS!

_IceKit:_ I helped with the thought process, GO DEMYX!

_Roxas:_ Why'd you pair me up with a loser like Axel?

_Haru:_ BECAUSE YOU LOOK HAWT TOGEZER!

_IceKit_: You guys are all lamers.

_Axel:_ You're just mad that Demyx was paired with Zexion…

I_ceKit:_I'd watch what you say pyro-boy. Story ain't over yet.

_Haru:_ I'm a Fan boy for you two anyway

_Roxas:_ I know, I want you now Haru, you sexy beast!

_Roxas: _I did not just say that, Haru hacked into my account.

_IceKit: _He didn't hack, I did, he's in the bathroom plugging his bleeding nose.

_Axel: _Just smile and wave, smile and wave

_Roxas: _AXEL DO THE Bleep-ing DISCLAIMER!

_Axel: _the only thing these two own is the chandelier-

_IceKit: _WATCH IT PYRO-BOY!

_Haru: _I'm back

_Axel: _Hey Roxas, what's that on the ground? A condom?

_IceKit: _Nice one Jack, his nose exploded

_Roxas:_ I don't want to know what he thinks about me, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…….

_IceKit:_ Let's just get this over with…. Here you go people, this story belongs in three fourths to Haru and one fourth to me…SO YOU COPY, YOU DIE!

* * *

Demyx POV

Flashback

* * *

MY perfect party is becoming a success.

Xemnas is quietly sitting in a corner, staring. Xigbar is passed out on the sofa from becoming under the influence. Xaldin left early because he's a lamer. Vexen is making new and more colorful drinks, and I'm eyeballing that foamy purple one. Lexaes never showed, probably fueling his need to kill the Keyblade master, yeah I don't think we'll be seeing again, damn, he was the only one who didn't yell at me. Zexion was singing karaoke to Avril Lavigne's "Naked." Not to bad considering the mass amount of EEMOO! Sai'ix was avoiding Xemnas's gaze up until his fifth "potion" and gave in and began to quietly make out with our fearless leader. Axel is the designated driver because all of our "potions" are flammable…anyway. He's in the corner by himself surrounded by gasoline and matches. I myself am supervising, so I'm hanging on the chandelier watching over them all, spilling "potion" on passerby. Luxord had just as much as Xigbar, but instead of collapsing, he was jumping up and down on the poker table after his tenth straight win, singing, "I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts." Marluxia was hitting on Roxas, telling him that he'd love to see his Keyblade anytime, anywhere.

…

Larxene spent the night trying to bake a cake around her so she could pop out, so she asked me to put the finished cake in front of Axel.

I sweetly replied, "NO BITCH, I CAN'T LIFT THAT THING WITH YOUR FAT ARSE IN IT!"

Roxas was very, very, very, very, extremely but not really, drunk. The only bad thing about that is that Xemnas told me specifically not to let him drink ANYTHING with foul smelling bubbles.

I tried.

Not really but okay, give me a break, I didn't know how many **_I_** had, let alone watching the little runt drink his weight in bubblies. Anyways, I had to keep Xemnas occupied with Sai'ix while Axel slipped Roxas out the back door. But after that, I passed out, and all of this section of the story was wiped from the memories of all the Organization except Axel. He said we just drank that much.

I blame that whore Namine'.

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Bright sunlight inched across the room, slowly eking toward the occupied bed. The small strand of white could've gone anywhere in the room, but it made a beeline towards the closed eyes of the blonde boy sleeping soundly. As it met its goal, the boy began to stir, shifting away from the light, but still waking up. He sat up after a while, and examined the crack of light coming from an exposed part of the high above window. He had every intention of covering the darn thing. Then, to his surprise, he noticed that he had three arms. He quickly counted and recounted, but still three arms. Then, one began to move on its own, sliding its hand down his chest until it reached his navel. It tickled a lot. Then, he noticed that the very arm that was lying on his stomach was actually tickling him so much because he had no shirt on.

Or pants.

The arm was instead attached to another sleeping form that was steadily breathing. He didn't understand why this was happening, or who the person was, until he saw a shock of spiky red hair.

Axel.

He got up as quickly as possible, looking for the nearest exit that didn't involve him running down the hallway in his boxers. Axel began to stir and talk as he searched.

"Nnnnnmmdskkkalmmm…."

Then the blonde saw a doorway and bolted out. Axel had regained his wits and began to wonder, looking at the doorway for some clue to this whole episode.

"Was it something I did?" he asked himself as he laid his head back on the pillow.

Demyx was eating his beloved sandwich that took him about a half hour to create, with turkey, ham, bacon, bologna, lamb, chicken, six different cheeses and a whole lot of mayonnaise. He was about to take his first bite when he saw an almost naked Roxas running by the door.

"Oh no freaking way,"

He ran into the hallway to see Roxas bolting down the corridor. Suddenly, the flustered blonde tripped and made a huge rug slide.

"Crap," Demyx said as he ran toward the crying mass. He kneeled down beside Roxas and flipped him over. Roxas was crying uncontrollably.

"You know, this probably isn't the time for wise cracks, but it looks like you were raped!" Demyx snickered, wiping a tear from his eye. Roxas just glared.

"Like I said, not the time,"

Roxas just closed his eyes and continued to cry, slowly trying to stand up. Demyx held Roxas by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, showing the smaller boy his serious face for the first time.

"Roxas, what happened?"

"Demyx, I just need some time alone, I'm so sorry, It's just that, I, well, we, he, it red, damn…." He stuttered, looking down as he blushed.

Demyx looked confused, but then he understood as a large smile crept over his features.

"You're a homo aren't you?"

Demyx took a few seconds gathering his wits and brains off the floor.

"Ah-HA! YOU DO LIKE MEN!" Demyx said as a door behind them opened.

Luxord walked out into the hallway for a brief second, looking at them with curiosity.

"What happened?"

"Luxord stay out of this, this is a man to man conversation!" Demyx said as he turned back to Roxas.

"Demyx, I can help, I'm not a third whee-"

"Luxord, if you don't go away I swear to god I'll tell you!"

Luxord's jaw dropped, he breathed in air to retort, but then turned and went back into his room.

"Demyx, I'm going to go get changed, I'll see you later," Roxas whispered as they both stood up.

"Remember, you can talk to me about anything, but please, not gay porn," Demyx chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Thanks Demyx-nii," Roxas said as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.

"Unexpected, but whatever, now I'm really hungry, maybe another layer of cheese with some green skittles will do it for me on my sandwich…"

* * *

**_Haru: _PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
